The present invention relates generally to an oscillating spindle sander. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oscillating spindle sander with an automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means and a safety release.
As is well-known in the art, oscillating spindle sanders are commercially available and in wide use. For example, Sears Craftsman Oscillating Spindle Sander Model No. 113.225306 is typically representative of this art.
To date, oscillating spindle sanders have been developed that require manual tightening of the abrasive sleeve. This is generally done by tightening a nut over the top washer above the sanding drum. This requires additional tools and time, as well as an estimation on the part of the user with regard to whether the abrasive sleeve is tight enough, while also allowing for a risk of overtightening. Consequently, a need exists for an automatic means by which the abrasive sleeve is accurately tightened. The present invention fulfills this need.
Further, with oscillating spindle sanders in existence, if the user gets his/her hair or clothing caught in the sander, he/she is forced to try and reach either an on/off switch on the motor or to reach the power plug and disconnect the sander from its power source in order to stop the spindle shaft, sanding drum and consequently the abrasive sleeve from turning.
Further, it is recommended that users of oscillating spindle sanders, in order to be more economical, turn the abrasive sleeve around once before discarding. Often users will only spend the top half or bottom half, not the entire sleeve. Under traditional methods of changing the sleeve, however, it can be timely to remove the nut, so many users just throw the semi-used sleeve away.
Consequently, a need exists for a system that allows the user to quickly release the abrasive sleeve from turning and in turn whatever is caught, the user""s hair, clothing, etc., quickly and easily. The present invention fulfills this need. Consequently a need exists for a system that, allows the abrasive sleeve to be quickly and easily removed and replaced. The present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention, the oscillating spindle sander with automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means and quick release system for an oscillating spindle sander serves to improve current oscillating spindle sanders. In most oscillating spindle sanders, the abrasive sleeve must be manually tightened. The present invention incorporates an automatic tightening means consisting in part of a flyweight assembly that works to tighten the abrasive sleeve against the sanding drum of the oscillating spindle sander as soon as the motor of the sander is activated. An alternative embodiment of the flyweight assembly is devised to convert existing oscillating spindle sanders.
The present invention also incorporates a quick release system to be used in conjunction with a standard oscillating spindle sander or with an oscillating spindle sander with the automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means disclosed herein. The quick release system is comprised of a pin assembly that is used to lock down or release the washer located on the sanding drum. When activated, the quick release system releases said washer allowing the abrasive sleeve and anything caught with it, the user""s hair, clothing, etc. to loosen and quit spinning without the user having to find the on/off switch of the motor or find the electrical power plug. The pin assembly also allows for quick and easy removal and replacement of the abrasive sleeve whenever necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic abrasive sleeve tightening means for an oscillating spindle sander such that the user does not have to manually tighten the abrasive sleeve.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release system for an oscillating spindle sander such that if the hair, clothing, etc. of a user is caught in the oscillating spindle sander, the user can quickly release the abrasive sleeve and break free of the sander without having to reach the on/off switch on the motor, or the electrical plug, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a quick release system that allows for quick and easy removal and replacement of the abrasive sleeve.